


Some boys are scared of the woods

by feeble_pheeb



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Over the Garden Wall Fusion, College, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), cyptid hunting boyz, gravity falls /over the garden wall crossover, it is gonna get pretty bfu esque unintentionally oops, or stick around for spooks and boys being their for eachother, pinescone, the most this will be is fluffy so if your looking for dirty boys move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeble_pheeb/pseuds/feeble_pheeb
Summary: Going through magical zany experiences with a sibling may give you the adventure of a life time, life lesson and a sense of self and but dang it, theres also the nightmares, existential dread that you know that life is fragile and full of danger and learnt this a a young age. Knowing there is a limited amount of people who can know or understand what you went though. Danger and creatures that possess you as a teen and leave you feeling, well, about as good as someone can post-possession.Two forest boys meet at college and bond over weird childhood experiences and help each other grow and feel safe. They are good boys.





	Some boys are scared of the woods

Sure Dipper had been nervous about starting college, everyone gets nervous! Everyone gets the tight feeling in there chest and the sick feeling in their stomach, right? Everyone tries to negotiate their body into cooperating with a new sleeping pattern so as not to wake your room mate with your night terrors, right?

Two forest boys meet at college and bond over weird childhood experiences and help each other grow and feel safe. They are good boys.  
The option of having a room to his self was not available since his parents had to pay not only Dipper’s accommodation at his college but also Mabel’s at art school. Even the suspiciously generous donation from their great uncles didn’t quite give them enough for them each to have a room of their own. So that was the situation, he’d have to sort out some kind of way of not freaking out his room mate as soon as they meet. 

*

The day of arrival had been hectic for Dipper. His parents and his sister had helped him unload his boxes, mainly containing various books. Okay it was like a good 80% books, a boy can survive with the same t-shirt and flannel shirt for a good week right? Anyway he was college student so being gross was his prerogative! 

He’d made sure they didn’t hang around for ages. He wanted to get used to his new home as quick as possible. Dipper wasn’t great at goodbyes. He’d hugged his mum and dad and been practically tackled by Mabel in a bone crushing hug. 

 

Once he was alone he decided to check out the Freshers fair, mainly so he could feel like thus was real and he wasn’t just only new kid. After a quick look at a section of stalls posting various sports that Dipper swiftly swerved by trying to avoid eye contact with the burly guys trying to wrangle scared freshmen. Dipper wandered around the campus, taking in the changing leaves. The old style building with new modern parts attached. He still couldn’t quite believe he’d made it here. He was here! Start of a new chapter. Starting it all alone. All alone . … Oh god. 

“Shit oh shit oh shit,” he panicked. Dipper was used to his anxiety throwing him a panic attack shaped curveball every so often. It was generally when he was hit with something new. Like right now. He rushed away from the path he’d been walking along, he had the sudden feeling he was incredibly aware of everyone staring at him, the sweaty boy speed walking away while simultaneously trying to take deep breathes. 

He rounded the back of a building and tried to get his phone from his pocket, his shaking hands giving him some difficulty. There was only one person he wanted to talk to when he felt like this. Holding the phone up to his ear he continued his shaky attempts at deep breathes and started ahead of him. The uni backed onto a forest. Not a particularly big one but dense enough for you to get the feeling something is watching you.  
“Heeey, there bro! I totally new you where about to call me!” Dipper felt the tense feeling in his chest dissipate slightly at the cheery sound of his sisters voice.  
“Hey Mabe, did you really know I was about to call you?”  
“Pfft no not really. But don’t you think it would be wild if we were like some mystically connected twins?” Dipper giggled to himself,  
“Nah I like our connection as is.”  
“Yeah same, anyway we’ve had enough mad shit happen to us as is I doubt we need anymore!” There was a slight pause between them.  
When Mabel spoke again her voice was softer. Like she had picked uo that her brother calling her on his first day of college may mean he needs to have one of the chats they have when either is in need.  
“So bro, whats up? You settling in okay?”  
Dipper stared ahead at the dark woods “Mabel do you.. Do you get, like, this feeling of lightness when summers ending?”  
“Uh, what do you mean?” Mabel knew exactly what he meant though. She just wanted to let him explain it in his own words.

 

“I know we kind of went through a lot that summer. So much of it was great, the best adventure of our lives I guess but…” he trailed off. 

“Do you ever feel like scared? That, that was our big adventure? We were 13. Just 13 and had to help stop an apocalypse. What the hell kind of affect do you think that had on our developing kid brains?”  
He scrambled to get the words out, he hadn’t been sure why the panic attack had hit him but as he talked his feelings seemed to form in his mind.

Mabel could hear the usual cynical but excited lilt to her brothers voice was’t there. She thought this too, it scared her a lot.

“Yeah. I get it. I sometimes wander what we would be like if we had just stayed at home that summer, but it wasn’t all bad was it? I mean I got a pig! And we made great friends. And we got closer.” Dipper smiled. “and anyway it’s in the past now. I think, I think we should look to the future now and remember the good things from that summer? I mean yeah there was the whole being possessed and seeing mind altering monstrosities at just 13. But nothings perfect.”

Dipper listened to his sister she had grown so much since then. From that weird glitter covered kid into this cool, self assured glitter cover 18 year old. Dipper felt she’d got the better deal from puberty. At 18 years old, he’d filled out and now had broad shoulders but had also filled out around his middle. He also still had sad peach fuzz on his chin. He also need glasses most of the time. Damn genetic weak eyes.

“We’re okay Dip. We’re okay.” Mabel sounded like she wasn’t just reassuring him but also herself.  
“Yeah, we will be. Thanks Mabel, you always know what to say.” He wished he could hug her. He wasn’t one for hugs but sometimes a guy just needs to a reassuring his from his twin.  
“I’m still coming to visit in a couple of weeks right?” The smile was back in her voice now. “I want to meet your cool new college pals and make sure they know what a nerd you are!”  
Dipper laughed, “Sure thing, I can’t wait for it.”

 

*

 

Dipper ambled back to his dorm, the sun getting lower in the sky now. He looked out over the campus, it really was pretty neat. This would be okay. He’d be fine. Turning towards his building and walking along the corridor Dipper noticed some new boxes outside his door. Oh yeah, the room mate.

Stepped over the boxes into the room. “Hey you must be Dipper?” The guy stuck out his hand when he noticed him and squinted slightly when saying name as if he thought he’d read it wrong and was worried about mispronouncing. Taking his new roomies hand Dipper made a mental note to never let this guy see him with less than 6 layers on because judging from this bone crushing handshake and towering hight, and the tight t-shirt this jock was wearing, Dip had never felt quite so gawky and chubby. Great.

It’s not that dipper found it hard to get on with other guys, it just didn’t come naturally to him. Spending your whole childhood an adolescents with your twin sister and being the nerdy weird kid makes it a bit hard to feel comfortable when faced with your average sport guy. So Dipper was thrilled when he met his new roommate. 6ft 3” of broad shouldered guy. The guy seemed pleasant enough, he invited Dipper along to some party down the hall that evening.

Not surprisingly parties weren't really Dipper’s forte, he’d been invited to a total of two in his high school career. He being to paranoid to drink meant that he ended up standing in a corner till it was late enough to go home that his parents could think he’d been ‘teen enough’. Or being the one to have to hold back a drunk girl’s hair while she vomits hopefully into the toilet and cries about some guy or girl she likes who doesn’t like her or some other regular teen crisis that Dipper was oblivious too. “You never know,” thought Dipper, “might be different now. No one knows lame lanky me here. Hell I’ll even drink! I’m bound to meet someone cool at least!”

Maybe this time he’d become the guy everyone wants to hang around, the cool guy. The one the girls like? Maybe that was too much to ask for though. As long as he isn’t alone in the corner it would be a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I do not know how long this will be or how frequently it will be posted. Also I'm not American but I'm trying to make college like as stereotypical "American college experience" as I can lol but I probably will get shit wrong, I go to uni in the UK so I'll work off my own experience of uni a lot I guess! 
> 
> Gnome boy will appear in the next chapter. I'm not overly pleased with first one, I think it is a bit clunky but I just wanted to get some shit set up before I go on to the rest of the story!
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome! 
> 
> This is the first thing that I've ever posted that I have written oh boy.
> 
> my tumblr is @cheatonmewithcheetos if you've got anything to say my boys.


End file.
